


A Good Daddy!

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Raphael Santiago, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Feeling neglected in his relationship with Alec, Magnus turns to Raphael.





	A Good Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Magnus was sat with Raphael on the sofa in his apartment, both drinking from the same bottle of Tequila, although it didn’t have the same effect on Vampires, Raphael still taught himself to enjoy the taste. Magnus was drowning his sorrows after Alec had failed to show up for yet another date. Magnus was feeling underappreciated and more than a little sorry for himself.

Magnus was upset, no, mad. Magnus was fucking pissed off! 

He had spent all day getting ready for the perfect date night only to have Alec cancel to help Jace train yet again.

Magnus was fed up with Jace cockblocking them, Alec always running to him like a needy little pup eager to please his parabatai when really, he should be pleasing him.

          Don’t get mad… get even!

Magnus had spent all day feeling horny for Alec. He refused to have another night of pleasure spent with only his right hand. For all he knew, Alec was on his hands and knees getting fucked by Jace. Magnus found himself looking over at Raphael and a strange warm feeling began pooling in his stomach. This was new and unexpected! Maybe it was the Tequila _.  _ Magnus made a decision there and then: fuck Alexander… or more specifically, Fuck Raphael!

Magnus was sure he would regret it in the morning once the alcohol wore off, but right in the moment, he decided not to care.

          “What are you doing?” Raphael asked, his eyes widening in uncertainty or possibly lust.

          Magnus smirked as he stalked towards Raphael, only stopping when he was standing mere centimeters from the vampire.

Magnus began unbuckling Raphael’s belt. He recognized the exact moment that Raphael realized what was happening. His eyes turned black, pupils blown wide in lust and his breathing hitched when Magnus slid his cool, ring-covered hand into Raphael's pants and grabbed his cock.

          “M-M-Mags, wh—” Raphael panted against Magnus’ shoulder as his cock was worked expertly by Magnus.

          “Shhh, be a good boy and let Daddy take care of you,” Magnus said in a deep voice.

Magnus removed his hand causing a whimper from Raphael. He sunk down to his knees taking Raphael’s pants and boxers with him leaving his bottom half completely bare and his gorgeous solid erection staring him straight in the face.

Magnus looked up at Raphael before leaning in and licking a line from balls to tip. Raphael’s head tipped back connecting with a thud to the wall behind him before he reached down, placing his hands atop Magnus’ shoulders.

Magnus took in the tip and sucked with vigor as he palmed himself through his dress pants.

          “D-D-Daddy, fuuck,” Raphael chanted the further Magnus took him in. Magnus pulled off with a smirk and Raphael’s face dropped.  “W-W-Why did you stop?” Raphael asked breathlessly.

          “Do you want daddy to suck you dry?” Magnus asked innocently as he started to rub Raphael’s cock.

          The vampire gasped. “Yes,” Raphael responded in a choked voice.

“Then ask nicely, baby boy,” Magnus chuckled darkly.

          Breathing heavily, Raphael pleaded, “P-P-Please, Daddy I want it so bad.”

Raphael sucked in a breath with a hiss as Magnus took him all the way in, deep throating him and moaning around his cock. Raphael grasped onto Magnus’ hair to ground himself.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Raphael chanted as Magnus worked his cock.

“I’m gon—” Raphael let out the sluttiest moan before cumming down Magnus’ throat.

          Magnus swallowed every drop before pulling off. He tucked Raphael back in before standing before him.

          Raphael’s eyes were glazed over as Magnus began unbuckling his belt.

          “My turn,” he said in a low voice. Raphael moaned in response as Magnus gripped his hips, turning him and pressing his leaking cock against his entrance.

“Tell me… have you ever taken a cock this big and thick before?” Magnus growled against Raphael's ear.

          “J-J-Just Simon’s,” Raphael panted, too distracted by his friend’s body to feel any shame about admitting his relationship with the daylighter. 

          Magnus grabbed Raphael’s hair and pushed him until he was leaning over the edge of the sofa with his perfect ass on display for the taking.

“This isn't nearly as pretty.” Magnus grunted before pushing into Raphael in one hard thrust.

          Raphael cried out in a mixture of pain from the total lack of prep, and pleasure from the burning sensation he desperately craved. 

          Against his ear, Magnus commanded, “Say it.” He felt Raphael shiver under his touch.

          “S-Say what?” Raphael cried out as Magnus’ dick pulsed inside of him.

          “Tell. Daddy. You. Love. His. Pretty. Cock.” Magnus emphasized with every thrust

          “Fuck me, daddy, F-Fuck me with your big hard cock,” Raphael shouted.

          Magnus began thrusting hard and fast until he felt that familiar tightening in his balls. Within moments, he was coming into Raphael's greedy, tight hole.

          Raphael felt the warmth of Magnus’ cum swirling inside him as Magnus’ thrusts came to a slow. He finally took the moment after his high to think about what just happened between himself and one of his oldest friends. Raphael was shocked that he felt more than okay with the situation. 

          Magnus pulled out, fixing himself back into his pants as Raphael did the same on shaky legs, using the couch as a support while he buttoned his jeans. 

          “Magnus, what was th—” He didn’t get a chance finish his question about what happened next because they were interrupted by the jingle of keys in the door. They both looked in its direction in time to see Jace stride in followed closely by Alec.

          “Hey, babe, sorry I missed date night. Training ran late,” Alec said as he dropped his bow and arrow to the floor, kicking his mud-covered boots off.

          Magnus walked over and pulled Alec down into a tongue-devouring kiss. After a moment, Alec pulled back with a curious look on his face.

          “Fun night?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, looking back to Jace who looked just as confused at the eagerness of his boyfriend.

          “It was okay… I missed you.” Magnus’ fingers played with the shoulder buckle of Alec’s leather jacket as he stayed close to his side. “Just had a few drinks with an old friend,” he said looking to Raphael with a wink.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
